Seasonal Crops (AP)
Growing crops is always an important part in any Harvest Moon game. On your farm you will have a plot of land where you can grow your plants. There are also 2 other plots of land available in the Clarinet district where your farm is, but you have to pay Hamilton a lot of money in order to use them. Each season you will have new types of crops to grow. Crop seeds can be purchased from Marimba Farm or by paying twice as much by calling the farm or Taylor's Seed Shop via your telephone. As Marimba farm upgrades, new seeds will be available for purchase at the farm. All of the seeds that will eventually appear at Marimba are for sale at Taylor's. If you don't want to wait for Ruth's shop to upgrade, you can choose to pay a higher price for the unlockable seeds by ordering directly from her son. The crops you grow will mature into one of 4 types of quality; Decent, Good, Perfect, or Shining. The better the quality, the more money you'll earn when you ship them. The quality you receive is mainly determined by the type of soil you have. The better the soil, the better the chance you'll receive Shining crops. You can buy fertilizer from Marimba Farm to increase the quality of your soil. The quality of soil also affects the speed at which the crop matures. *Decent Fertilizer - 60 G each - Raises soil quality by 1 *Good Fertilizer - 120 G each - Raises soil quality by 2 *Perfect Fertilizer - 220 G each - Raises soil quality by 3 *Shining Fertilizer - 300 G each - Raises soil quality by 4 (lvl 1 + Shining Fertilizer = lvl 5 soil) Approximately every two weeks, the soil quality will decrease by 1 if there are crops growing on the spot of soil. To find honey, you need to plant flowers on soil that has been enhanced with fertilizer. The more fertile the soil, the better the chance of finding quality Honey and Royal Jelly. If your flowers have honey, you'll see honeybees buzzing around the flowers in the morning when you exit your house. Harvest the flower to collect the honey. The ship prices for honey are: Decent Honey (50 G), Good Honey (100 G), Perfect Honey (150 G), Shining Honey (250 G), and Royal Jelly (50 G). Spring Season The Flax crop that you grow during Spring can be converted into Flax Yarn if you put the fruit in the Yarn Maker. You can buy the Yarn Maker from Barbara for 4500 G if you have a level 3 Poultry Barn. The quality of yarn produced will depend on the quality of the fruit you put into the Yarn Maker. Flax Yarn can be dyed using the Dye Pot, which also comes from Barbara for 3600 G. The pot is a kitchen utensil, and requires you to combine yarn with a colored plant such as flowers and wild herbs. The quality of the dyed yarn is stripped and replaced with the dye color, so it is a good way to turn Decent Flax Yarn into somethng that will sell for a little more gold. Flax Yarn is part of the Animal Products and not part of the Crop Products, so you will need to get at least 1 non-colored Flax Yarn if you want to earn the Animal Product Trophy from Hannah. Another crop you can process is Wheat and Chili Pepper, which can be turned into Wheat Flour and Curry Powder. Take the crops to the Waterwheel in Flute Fields or on your own farm. to process them. Summer Season Some of the crops can be converted into other forms for selling. Sugarcane can be ground using the Windmill at Horn Ranch and converted into Sugar, and Corn can be turned into Cornmeal at the Waterwheel. Fall Season Winter Season You can convert your Buckwheat crops into Buckwheat Flour by using the waterwheel in Flute Fields. Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade